


‘We must not look at goblin men’

by stagsnqueens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (no daddy kink involved they are just apt descriptions, (sort of), Abel Gideon - Freeform, Angst, Basically, Bedelia shows up a bit, But also, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Chesapeake Ripper, Crime, Dark Will Graham, Dinners, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, FBI, Flirting, Gay, HANNIBAL GETS SICK, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal x Will - Freeform, Hannibal’s daddy, Hannigram - Freeform, Hes around, Is it weird that I find Hannibal so attractive whilst being a raging lesbian?, I’m just tagging with my own life problems now, Loosely follows the basic plot of the show, M/M, Mads in general tbh, May just be fluff with no real plot?, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Not Good, Pining, Ripper based pining, Romance, Unsure, Violence, Wills saddy, a man has his priorities, a tiny bit because who can resist, and creepy little human based food gifts, and dinners, as a plot device, because i am, but he’s cute about it, but it’s an excuse for me to write and much fluff, but like, but with body’s, doesn’t, dog washing for example, dont @ me, flirting i guess, im not sure if I want Abigail or not, jacks there but like, like just the flu, m/m - Freeform, maybe a big bit, no there’s a plot, no yes he does care but he also likes murder, obligatory book reading and like touching, obsessed, obsessive - Freeform, oh and chilton just for laughs really, or anything else I want, so is Hannibal but he’s better at hiding it, that’s how we know it’s going to shit, will is a lovesick puppy, will update you, wills drunk and cute this one time, you know I’m right, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagsnqueens/pseuds/stagsnqueens
Summary: Being asked to help in the Chesapeake ripper case had both started and ended wills life. His ability to empathise was immediately, greedily, targeted by Jack Crawford and the FBI. With each crime scene, with each photo, Will felt closer and closer to the ripper. His scenes were not just murders, they were art. Beauty in a savage form, a poem written in blood. It didn’t surprise Will when he started lying; to the team, to jack, to chilton, Alana—to the FBI. He wanted the ripper caught, but not stopped. It would be a crime in itself to stop such beauty. Will wanted to catch the man himself, look into his eyes and see the monster that haunted wills nightmares and sweetened his dreams. He had no doubts that’s how he would die, at the hands of the ripper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesus I guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesus+I+guess).



> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (wish I did) OR ANY PLOT POINTS USED FROM THE ORIGINAL SHOW. THE TITLE AND SUBSEQUENT CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAKEN FROM CHRISTINA ROSSETTI’S ‘GOBLIN MARKET’ AND I DO NOT OWN THEM. PS CHRISTINA I LUV U. BRYAN I LUV U.  
> ———————  
> This is my first fic posted on here so that’s fun! I am very much enjoying writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and Kudos are so greatly appreciated if you think it warrants them, if not feel free to close the tab and never return but know I love you-goodbye sweet prince. Criticism is expected but let’s make it constructive, break the mould. I believe in you.  
> ———————  
> No Beta, all mistakes are gleefully owned by yours truly (feel free to contact her.)  
> ———————  
> Thank you very much for reading and sticking around, I luv u!

 

> _**‘we must not look at goblin men’** _

Being asked to help in the Chesapeake ripper case had both started and ended wills life. His ability to empathise was immediately, greedily, targeted by Jack Crawford and the FBI. With each crime scene, with each photo, Will felt closer and closer to the ripper. His scenes were not just murders, they were art. Beauty in a savage form, a poem written in blood. It didn’t surprise Will when he started lying; to the team, to jack, to chilton, Alana—to the FBI. He wanted the ripper caught, but not stopped. It would be a crime in itself to stop such beauty. Will wanted to catch the man himself, look into his eyes and see the monster that haunted wills nightmares and sweetened his dreams. He had no doubts that’s how he would die, at the hands of the ripper.

Will had been watching, for months now, the man with suave and too much perfection around him. He had watched and he had studied, learnt, read, wrote—and He was sure, Sure beyond any doubt, that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake ripper.

It was just a thought at first, the ripper was under everyone’s noses-why not next door? It served as a more than enticing fantasy when will got too frustrated at the thought of the ripper not knowing him, seeing him. Dr Lecter was handsome, smart, well dressed—polite, the perfect match, Will noted the politeness on their first and only encounter to date.

_Will started slightly at the knock, he had been mulling over a recent murder to try and distract himself from the ripper. An as yet unidentified woman, found dismembered on her bed. He opened the door to his neighbour. He was dressed in an expensive looking silk robe, his hair was messier than usual—just woken up? No, no coffee yet._

_The man smiled a sort of smile that was so fake will wondered if it was real, “Sorry for the intrusion, I hope I haven’t disturbed you?” Will hadn’t heard the man talk before, pleasantly surprised by the heavy European accent._

_“No no—I was just” Will shook his head “no you didn’t, how can I help?”_

_“I appear to have your mail” he handed Will a few brown envelopes, will’s eyes darted to his tatty letterbox by the pavement, “I’m heading out for the day and wasn’t sure when I would be back—I wanted to make sure you got them, they could be important” Will watched something glint across the mans eyes before it disappeared quickly._

_“Thank you, very considerate of you” most neighbors of will’s would drop them on the porch without a second thought “I’m not sure how important they’ll be though” He grated._

_“Everything is important” the man smiled, this time it seemed a little more real, as amusement crowded his voice. He paused for a moment, watching Will “I must get going” he turned a little-jumping Will from his straying thoughts._

_“Yes—Sorry, thank you again...Dr Lecter, isn’t it?” Will winced, having only caught the name a few times from the elderly lady opposite._

_Dr Lecter nodded, his smile faltering for just a moment “no need to apologise—I’ll see you again I hope, Mr Graham”. With another toothy smile he circled back into his house._

Will wondered if Hannibal had wanted to kill him for his rudeness then. The thought caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end. Other than his politeness will had noted the very well constructed mask Hannibal wore. To someone without will’s amount of empathy it would be genuine-but it wasn’t. It had cracks, small and easily missed. But will could see, not far enough to sink his teeth into anything, to play in the rippers mind. But The thought made him more excited than it should’ve done.

It wasn’t hard to piece together, if you were looking for it. The late outings and early arrivals, the constant dinner parties, the medical background, the few people that went in the house and never came out. The ripper believed he was above the humans around him, they were pigs. Will saw this, from certain windows in his home, when Hannibal’s mask slipped. A grimace that was so quickly replaced with a smile that sometimes will wondered if he had imagined it. The ripper elevated his victims, above their past misgivings-their rudeness. He elevated them into art; consuming them was—the final piece. The piece that told the world that the Chesapeake was better than them, so much better in-fact, that they were merely food. The ripper could consume them, like a god could consume his children.

Will was pulled from his usual thoughts by his phone ringing. He was unsure of the time; judging the light filling the room it was either early morning to late evening. He checked his phone, Jack Crawford’s name glared up at him through the screen; he picked up the call, “hello?”

“Where are you?” Jacks reply was quick, will presumed a body had been found-ripper or not jack would want him,

“At home, why?” Will sat up, clearing his throat a little, and eyed one of Dr Lecter’s empty windows. It seemed strange, the difference in their houses, Hannibal’s house was looming and grand. Wills house seemed small and weedy in comparison. The street wasn’t busy, himself, Hannibal and two other houses spread along a wooded area. Will often wondered how many bodies were in the wood, then wondered if the ripper buried anything.

“I’m coming to pick you up—There’s a body” jack sounded like he was moving, Will heard car doors close.

“The ripper?” Will wouldn’t-couldn’t deny the excitement that brewed in his stomach at the idea, it was exhilarating. The last sounder had ended a month ago, a beautifully twisted collection. Will was anxiously waiting for next three.

“I don’t think so, but either way” jack replied “you’ll want to have a look” he landed, the correct sentence was ‘I need you to look’ but Will didn’t comment on it,

“Okay” Will sighed, rubbing his sleep reddened eyes “I’ll get dressed”.

The dogs were crowding around wills bed as he stood up, wet noses nuzzling his legs. They were rowdy, Will had to hiss them quiet a few more times than usual. He fed them, taking extra time to make sure his most recent stray ate. He then jumped in the shower, hot water washing away any bad dreams from the night before. Even if Will didn’t remember them, he felt them. They clawed at his chest like an impatient cat clawing at the door. As he pulled the old jumper on he wondered if the Ripper was getting dressed now too. He spent his days wondering about the ripper; what he was doing, who he was doing with—or too.

Jack arrived around 15 minutes later, looking expectantly through the open passenger door. Will wondered if the ripper was ever worried, countless FBI and police cars seemed to arrive at wills house. He thought, though, that The ripper would know if he was going to get caught, that’s the only way he would allow it. They drove, with little conversation, through the city and out the other side. The road started to become more barren, a few trees twisting into the ground and nothing more. Death tended to leave a certain feeling around the places will visited with jack, a definite thrum that he knew too well. It hung heavy in the air as jack stopped the car, slamming the door just enough to jolt will back into conscious thought.

The area around them was marshy, thick bustles of green and brown crowded them. The ground sunk a little underfoot, wills shoes quickly became sodden with mud and water. Red and blue lights assaulted his eyes for a moment before he got used to the attack, ducking under the yellow tape carefully. Beverly greeted him with a stiff smile, nodding towards a large tree.

Will approached, vaguely aware of jacks presence behind him, focused on the body he was about to see.

It was twisted and mangled, wrapped around the tree like a piece of string. It was a woman, her dark black hair had been intertwined and knotted around her limbs. The killer wanted to humiliate her, he was angry—Will would almost say jealous but, upon further thought, it ended up not fitting.

Will closed his eyes, the pendulum in his mind swung, and when he opened them again he face the same body-but lying a against the base of the tree instead.

_‘I did not kill her here—this wasn’t planned’ Will inclined his head, studying the calmness on the woman’s face ‘i was not meant to kill her, but I do not feel any remorse for it’ he bent down, closer to the woman, and stroked her hair. It felt soft and clean but it was knotted, mostly around the nape of her neck, ‘I didn’t have you then, but I have you now’ he touched her cheek, it was cold but not like she had been frozen._

_He stood up abruptly ‘I attach her too the tree, she deserves to be on display-maybe then they will see who she is’ Will heaved her upwards, securing her around the tree with rope and wire ‘I do not need it to look clean—I just need people to know what she is’_

_he brandished a pair of Scissors-watching them glint with the sun around him ‘now for that hair, a trait she admired greatly—cut from her and used in her public shame’ he steps back, pride gnawing at the base of his chest ‘this is my design’._

Will opened his eyes, trying to connect the dots to where and when he was before speaking again, he saw Beverly a few meters away and then jack, he blinked rapidly for a moment before the world felt real again “He was...embarrassing her, this is an act of anger, frustration” will could feel sweat claw at his forehead “he didn’t kill her here and he didn’t mean to kill her” he studied the body for a moment more “it was an accident”

“You don’t string someone to a tree if it was an accident” jacks voice was more than an assault to wills ears but seemed to ground him in the moment more,

“You do if they deserved it” will turned to jack, his brows were furrowed it thought,

“Deserved it?”

“Your looking for, a recent divorcee or a scorned boyfriend—he would’ve been cheated on” Will pushed his glasses on his head shakily “in his mind this was,,,her fault” he eyed the tree “you’ll find him, he isn’t afraid of that” Will felt his head spin for a moment, his hands clawed at his jacket for some sort of anchor. He leant against a tree, spotting jacks worried gaze and trying to ignore it “this,,,display, the idea came after killing her”,

“He’s right” Price spoke, studying the woman’s face “she wasn’t killed here, I’d say she was killed a few days ago”,

“He would’ve been keeping her somewhere, I’d say a car boot or—or a garage, he wasn’t afraid of decay” will furrowed his brows at the scene before him, a feeling slithered into his head-the killer had wanted to keep her for as long as he could, _‘like it had been before’_ , will swallowed thickly “you’ll find his DNA” he felt his voice waver a little.

“Where?” Jack looked to him,

“Where do you think, he wanted to own her...be with her” Will felt his skin crawl across his bones a little, he was still unable to latch onto the present. His knees felt weak against his legs.

“Yeah he—he was having sex with her” Price’s face contorted into a grimace as he stood up “there’s been no effort to clean up the evidence” he turned to Jack and Beverly “Why doesn’t he care about getting caught?—is he...protected?”

“No” Will shook his head “no, the need to humiliate her, to mock her—it outweighed the need to be free” his voice shook more this time, garnering a reaction from Jack.

“Will?” He had moved closer, eyes scanning wills sweaty face “Will I need you here? Are you here?”,

“I don’t know where here is at the moment” will managed a reply despite his spinning head, he felt jack move slightly before the man spoke again.

“You” jack pointed to a police officer “can you make sure Mr Graham gets home?” Will felt jacks hand on his arm, pulling him up, and forced himself to walk towards the flashing car.

The car ride was hazy, Will was struggling to ground himself in the environment around him. He didn’t feel lost in the murderers head, he was—boring and fell out of wills head unexpectedly fast. His head was reserved for the ripper. Watching the trees turn into buildings helped to pull Will into his surroundings; places he recognised and faces that we’re stiff with death. At some point he had fallen asleep, head lulling against the bumpy back seat.

He didn’t dream.

“Mr Graham” the knock against the window was harsh and impatient, jolting will awake. He shook himself for a moment, finding himself a little more easily this time. He shot an apologetic smile to the police officer and stepped out the car. Will didn’t have time to thank the officer as she returned to the car, probably out of annoyance for having to devote her time to a relatively unstable teacher. Will watched the car drive away and turned toward his home, then he saw Doctor Lecter. He was returning home, unlocking the door with gloved hands. The man was looming, but beautiful. Will’s glimpse wasn’t enough to fill the pit in his stomach as the man disappeared.

It was a long, lazy afternoon with his dogs. The sun was hanging in the sky almost like it was asleep. Will had been sitting on his porch, trying to sort through his rapidly confusing thoughts, when he saw Lecter’s car. The man stopped, just for a second, and looked at Will. Something will could only pin as disappointment flew across his face before he started the car again, moving round to the back of the house. Will knew Hannibal wasn’t alone in the car, someone was either in the backseat or the boot. It was a certain look that took root in the mans eyes that tipped him Off. The thought dropped in wills stomach and fluttered like a baby birds first flight. Will wanted to desperately to see him, with his mask stripped away. Bare and rabid. He craved the eyes of the ripper, he wanted to see him kill someone. He wondered what Hannibal looked like as he killed. He wanted to kill with him, be killed by him-he didn’t care. Will needed to know how he worked, how he picked, what he felt as he killed. He craved it with a deeper hunger than he had ever felt. So deep that before he knew it will was moving towards Lecter’s door, and pressing the bell. He panicked, as the door moved he thought he could run away, but he was quickly face to face with the ripper. And it was intoxicating.

Hannibal was vaguely startled by the doorbell, it was unusual he had any visitors that weren’t scheduled. He looked at the body below him, unconscious but still there, securely strapped into a medical bed. blood was so close he could almost taste it, thick and sweet down his throat. The thought of cutting the man open and seeing what’s inside still excited him—even after all this time. The sickly metallic smell of blood and meat. The way their souls fell away, back into the rotting carcasses, he craved it, but It would have to wait. He opened the door to face his neighbour, Will Graham. Hannibal was slightly confused, remembering the first and only time they’d spoken;

_Hannibal would think it rude if it wasn’t so stupid, he watched next doors mail being shoved into his haphazardly into his letterbox—he knew this as Hannibal was certain he wasn’t subscribed to any fishing magazine. It was a slight inconvenience this early in the morning. But, he thought, it was good to know ones neighbours. He wrapped his robe tight around him before leaving his home. the warmth of the sun began to remind him of the night before—hot sticky blood over his skin, he smiled as he separated the mail. The house was smaller than his own, less impressive but no less interesting. Having the man, Will Graham, that worked for the FBI next door was perhaps not ideal, but it wasn’t a problem. It was intriguing more than anything, if he wanted, he could find a way to get all the information he needed. Which was exciting indeed._

_The man opened the door and Hannibal smiled, “sorry for the intrusion, I hope I haven’t disturbed you?” Will was scruffy, an unshaven beard and hardly cared for hair. Despite this he was attractive, like one of the paintings Hannibal enjoyed looking at. Beautiful._

_“No no—I was just” Will shook his head “no you didn’t, how can I help?” He looked tired, not the sort of tired that formed with lack of sleep, the sort that worked it’s way into waking moments. Hannibal found himself wanting to know what kept Mr Graham so tired._

_“I appear to have your mail” He handed Will the post, admiring the mans hands-rough and obviously involved in manual labour. They were strong though, and looked as if they could’ve been carved into marble “I’m heading out for the day and wasn’t sure when I would be back—I wanted to make sure you got them, they could be important” Hannibal thought to the woman he planned to kill later that day, Grace Hanford. A well off patient that had been awfully rude._

_“Thank you, thats...very considerate of you” he looked a little taken aback, Hannibal saw a thought spin through the mans head “I’m not sure how important they’ll be though” Will scoffed to himself,_

_“Everything is important” Hannibal smiled, finding Will wholly entertaining “I must get going” he turned, talking a few steps out of wills porch._

_“Yes—Sorry, thank you again...Dr Lecter, isn’t it?” A little rude perhaps, it didn’t bother him as much as it usually would—the wince on wills face being particularly delicious to look at._

_He nodded, composing his expression slightly “no need to apologise—I’ll see you again I hope, Mr Graham”. Hannibal left, mulling over recipes that would match the beauty of the man behind him. A few popped into his head but they weren’t right, perhaps eating Will Graham wasn’t what he wanted. Then, what did he want?_

“Dr Lecter, Hope I’m not interrupting?” Will was struggling to keep his composure, he could feel the ripper. Perhaps not fully, not even half, but just enough to make his heart stop for a moment.

“Not at all—what can I help you with?” The question threw will, what did he want? A minute ago it had been everything-and it probably still was. But the question of how rattled through his head, Lecter-the ripper wouldn’t give him what he wanted without a reason. Without being provoked. But will knew how to provoke the ripper.

He would have to be rude.

“I’d like to come in” Will sees it flash past Hannibal’s face, he sees the mask drop for a moment. It’s beautiful-a vague half grimace that he felt burn into his memory.

“Of course” Hannibal can see something in wills eyes he hadn’t before, motive? Intent maybe? He’s unsure-more than a little thrown off by the mans demeanour. He was being rude, very rude. Hannibal wanted to snap his neck, but he wanted to kiss it too. He had never wanted to kiss and kill someone at the same time, It was almost scary. Either way he steps aside, watching the man move past him and turn around “Is there something you need? If you want an appointment I can-“

“No, thank you, Doctor Lecter” Will cuts him off, if only to see that mask slip again—and it does. He knows he has to be careful, refusing to turn his back on the man, Lecter almost definitely had a weapon. Whilst the prospect excited will, he didn’t want to die—just yet.

The house around him is dark, the subtle hint of candlelight and a few lamps around illuminates a large entryway-opposite the kitchen will had imagined so many times before. Dark wood floors remind will of the mans eyes, deep and intriguing. Will found himself wanting to wander the whole house, study Lecter from hideously close quarters, but he’s pulled from his thoughts by the other man,

“Hannibal, please” he offered, unsure of how much of his thoughts were on his face. It wasn’t a common occurrence to lack so much control over his expression. He found some reassurance in the fact he was in command of the situation. Despite will’s beauty, and the amount the man intrigued him, Hannibal could kill him.

“Dr Lecter” Will started again, and this time the mask doesn’t just slip-it snaps. Hannibal’s mouth twitches gloriously, his eyes zero in on will and he definitely tightens his grip on something behind his back. Wills hair stood on end, it wasn’t everything, but it was exhilarating. He felt a pit in his stomach open up and drop down, crashing into the floor.

“You are being awfully rude, Mr graham, I have to say I didn’t expect it from you” his composure is back intact, the idea of slitting wills throat is becoming more and more enticing with each second. He took a step towards Will, delighted at the expression that fell over the mans face.

“What did you expect?” Will can feel his throat tighten, his body knows he’s in danger but he won’t accept it. Not when he’s this close to the ripper.

“You work for the fbi don’t you?” Hannibal avoids the question, unsure of the answer.

“Yes” will nods “i do” he’s a little perturbed and knows Hannibal sees it. Apparently he wasn’t the only on researching their neighbours.

“Your quite the talk of the psychological community, Mr Graham” Hannibal remembered Chilton bleating on about the man. Desperate to get his clammy hands all over him “pure empathy, tell me, is that why you have been brought onto the ripper case?” He smiles, knowing he’s rattled the man in front of him as he falters. Hannibal can’t help himself and takes another step forwards, the air around them is thick and warm. Wills Adam’s apple bobs in and out of view delightfully, and Hannibal found himself wanting to cut it out and keep.

“It appears so” will pushed past the nerves telling him to run away “they are hoping I can—see him” he meets Hannibal’s eyes and something crosses them that chills wills blood.

“Can you?” Hannibal’s curiosity peaks quickly, the idea of someone seeing him for who he is had always excited him. If anyone could, Hannibal thought, it would be will. He wondered just how much Mr Graham saw,

“I think I can, Dr Lecter” will watched Hannibal’s eyes, skating over his face, and grew nervous. He definitely hadn’t missed what will was implying, there was no way anyone could. But his face betrayed nothing, it was worrying and disappointing at the same time.

“What do you see?” Hannibal moves forward again, he can feel will’s breath mixing with his own in the air. He feels a hunger stir from deep within his gut, he needs to hear it. He needs to hear himself in wills voice.

“You” will stuns himself at the sudden revelation “or” his voice is a little thinner than usual and he fights to get It back “more accurately, whatever is under your person suit” that does it, Hannibal’s eyes fill with some sort of hunger that almost hurts to look at-and will’s looking at the ripper. His eyes seem so rabid and deep that Will feels himself fall into the brown orbs for a moment, it seems comforting to drift away into them-falling into the rippers hungry eyes. Silence fills the house, Hannibal smiles-a sickly sort of smile dripping with something that causes wills spine to twinge. The man pulls his mask back on so quickly will’s heart dropped with loss.

Hannibal sucks on his teeth, eyes wandering toward the kitchen “forgive me” he takes a few meaningful steps into the room as Will trailed behind “I haven’t offered you anything to drink” Hannibal makes no effort to hide the knife, that Will thinks looks perfect, in his hand.

“Some people would find that rude” Will couldn’t resist another try to see the mask fall away again, it proved fruitless-Lecter seemed to have forced himself into control.

“Some people would, yes” Hannibal returns with a small smile of amusement. He placed the knife carefully back into the knife rack that rested by his oven and turned, “I smell whiskey, is that your preferred drink, Will?” He questioned, reaching into a rack that his below the counter and pulling out a bottle. He unscrewed it, eyes fixed on Will, and poured two fingers into impeccably clean glasses.

“Yes” Will furrowed his brows, stepping into the kitchen more. A lighter space than the entryway, illuminated by two large windows will found himself peering through all too often “thank you” he accepted the glass with no hesitation. Suddenly he found himself pausing though, a thought passing through his mind that both scared and excited him.

“No,” Hannibal answered wills silent question “I wouldn’t poison it”,

“A moral objection?” Will caught Hannibal’s eyes as the man smiled, a small laugh pulling from his lips.

“I wouldn’t do that to the food—or drink in your case” he took a sip of whiskey himself, eyeing the swirling liquid before turning back to Will “How long have you known?” He was curious, more curious than he’d been in a long time,

“I wouldn’t worry, it took a particular Mix Of disorders to figure it out” will turned from Hannibal, sipping on the whiskey, to see how much of his own house he could see from the windows—a glimpse.

“That’s not what I asked” the return was cold enough for Will to turn back again, he had forgotten for a moment-who he was in the room with.

“Months” it May have been longer, he had lost track of most things when it came to the ripper, but it didn’t matter.

“And the fbi? Jack Crawford must be a happy boy” Hannibal’s smile was toothy and sinister, Will felt goosebumps rise on his skin and wondered it Lecter could tell,

“The fbi doesn’t know” will spoke simply. now this was interesting, Hannibal knew people enough to know if they were lying and Will wasn’t—this was more than intriguing, this was exhilarating. Someone, someone who was supposed to be protecting the innocents of the world, was lying to them. Letting countless murders go by completely unpunished, Will hadn’t seemed like the type beforehand.

“you haven’t told them” Hannibal’s smile thickened, eyes filling with something will enjoyed too much,

“On the contrary” will shrugged a little, trying to present himself as calmer than he was “I’ve lied to them-steered them far enough away they won’t come looking unless you want them too” he watched As Lecter took a step forward and tried hard to maintain his footing.

“Very naughty” Hannibal’s voice turned to honey, dripping with sugar and needles “Why?” He smiled a little, before his expression turned hungry again, Will swallowed thickly.

Will thought for a moment, the ripper had admirers and didn’t need another one, what the ripper didn’t have is someone to understand him. His crimes were always so...alone, “I value your work, I—appreciate your language” he watched Lecter’s smile grow a little “I understand it” at this Hannibal’s eyes smiled along with him, something lighting up behind them, Will shuddered.

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want something” Hannibal stepped back, choosing distance in words as-well—it was getting harder to maintain his well structured mask and that worried him.

“I wouldn’t insult you by blackmailing you” Will hated the idea, a stupid weak little idea he had no doubt anyone else would try “I’m curious”

“About?” Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked, but he didn’t look up from his glass. Will was desperate to meet his eyes again, it clawed at his chest like a lost puppy

“Everything” will spoke simply, Hannibal stilled for a moment

“Ah. You want stories” Hannibal smiled to himself, catching wills gaze for second “and what does jack Crawford think about this?” He knows Will has no intention of going to the man, but he loved the way it bothered him when he asked,

“I’ve already said I haven’t told the fbi” Will shifts on his feet,

“Jack Crawford isn’t the fbi” Hannibal retuned with some sourness to his voice,

“I have no interest in seeing you caught, I have a—professional curiosity” will swirled the last drop of whiskey in his glass, watching as it circled and rolled

“professional would be handing me over” Hannibal’s grin was so evident in his voice that Will didn’t need to look up,

“A curiosity then” will placed his glass down—a near deafening sound in the quiet kitchen

“I don’t usually let people in on my secrets Mr Graham” Will looked up this time, feeling Hannibal’s eyes burn into him-he was met with a gaze he could only equate to fire staring back at him.

Suddenly will jumped as a gargled scream echoed around the house, “What was that?” He turned to Lecter and was met with a small grin and bright eyes,

“A lamb, destined for slaughter” Hannibal enjoyed the look that passed wills face, excitement, fear, curiosity.

“Why?” Will was hardly surprised he didn’t have any qualms with it, he was more than curious though “what did it do?”

“Tut tut” Hannibal looked amused, stepping away from the kitchen and back towards Will “I’m sure this discussion could be more civilised—why don’t I have you for dinner tomorrow?” Wills breath caught in his throat, mingling with the shiver than danced across his spine,

“Id like that” he spoke softly, looking toward the window again “what’s on the menu?” Will knew the answer, but the idea of the ripper saying it was too good

“Meat, or if you prefer-fish” Will turned as he spoke, it didn’t seem like the ripper to offer a choice “I’ll let you decide”

Will was busy formulating a reply before another scream burst into his ears—it was muffled by something but still so, loud. It sounded like fear, a sweet melody.

“You must excuse me” Hannibal directed Will to the door, with a hand on his back “stress ruins the meat” his smile was wide and predatory this time, wills heart raced against his chest.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” will spoke as friends do when cementing cafe brunches and he wasn’t sure why, it was the only thing his brain presented.

“I’m Looking forward to it” Hannibal studied will for a moment longer before watching him step away from the house and closing the door.

A lot of work to be done.

Will’s afternoon seemed to melt away from him, he fed the dogs and worked on Jacks files but his thoughts remained consumed by the ripper—Hannibal. He was poised and composed and perfect to the point of absurdity. Will saw past the mask, but just a little, not enough to really sink his teeth into-and he wanted more. Dr Lecter wore a person suit and that was mighty fun indeed. Hannibal, the ripper, was dangerous—everything about him screamed “fear me” but it just made Will more determined to see him. He knew, at least thought he knew, that Hannibal wanted to be seen too. To be known. Will tried to fear for his life, but he would gladly hand it over, if it was to be taken by the ripper.

_There was a sharp feeling in Will’s chest, pulling him awake, it felt like a knife but will didn’t care. His eyes opened and landed on Hannibal, who’s eyes were relaxed-almost blissful. Will felt another stab at his chest, or was it a cut? His eyes flicked down and saw blood but he was immediately drawn back up to the man beside him._ _The ripper leant inwards, fingers lulling against wills cheek._

_“Do you want me to eat you will?” The voice was Hannibal’s, but it was soft and light against the void Will was laying in. If Will wasn’t already calm it would’ve calmed him._

_“Do you want to eat me?” Will retuned, leaning into the touch on his face-it felt more real than anything else,_

_“More than anything” Hannibal watched Will intently, skating his thumb across his jaw “more than anyone”._

_Suddenly Hannibal’s face fell, it was no longer calming, his smile broadened and his eyes clouded. Will felt a stab in his chest, he felt the burn and the snap of his ribs and cried out in agony. He reached out to grab Hannibal’s wrist, to stop the assault-the breaking. It didn’t stop him. Wills hand fell through the Ripper’s and he lost in somewhere. Hannibal’s free hand remained on his cheek-stroking soft circles,_

_“This is what you wanted will” he felt hot blood pouring across his chest, it pooled in his neck and spilled from His mouth. The pain was unbearable, he was kept alive only by the hand on his cheek. He felt himself scream but didn’t hear it as another crack sounded from his ribs. He felt organs move, a hungry hand parting them and pushing them out the way. He felt a hand around his heart and soft, blood covered, lips on his own. There was a thrum of pleasure before the soft lips turned to teeth and bit, a chunk of meat was pulled from his heart and looked exquisite in the rippers mouth._

Will jolted awake with a half muffled scream, sweat clung to him and sunk into the covers below. His breath was rabid, he raced to his chest with his hands-needing to feel his heart beat. It did little to calm him, he felt alive and dead all at once. Will gulped down the glass of water beside him and sat up, limbs protesting. The moon was high in the air and illuminated the room well enough, he could see Winston by the fire. Will was more unsettled than he had been with any other dream; He had dreamt of the ripper before-but never with a face.


	2. ‘We must not buy their fruits’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hannibal kills and Will goes for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for starting a fix then waiting about three weeks before posting another chapter. I’m really sorry, updates won’t be particularly even but I doubt they’ll be more than a week. Feel free to hurl abuse at me. I’ve got a grasp of the plot FINALLY and I know what’s happening FINALLY and I’m excited! Thank you as always, love ya!

There was a murder, and it was the ripper. 

Will could barely mask his excitement, he knew it would be the man he had heard screaming in Dr Lecter’s home and it sent a shiver down his spine. Jack called at around 9am and came to pick will up at 10. Leaving him with just enough time to feed his dogs and think about the Ripper, about Hannibal. It was a strange thought to know who committed the crime he was going to walk in on. It was strange but not entirely unwelcome. 

Will strayed a look over to Hannibal’s house and saw nothing but his car, he tried to squash the jump of disappointment he felt in his stomach. 

“Will” jacks voice broke his thoughts abruptly and he turned to face him, he was steely as ever. He always changed when the ripper struck, deeper frowns and more frustrated desk punchings. The Ripper liked to taunt jack, Very much. 

“Yes, Sorry I was—“ 

“Where were you?” Jack was grating, staring at him with an expectation of normalcy or stability. Will hated him a little for that. 

“I was here jack, sorry” will nodded, stepping into the car, one last glance into Lecter’s window. Still nothing. 

“He’s back, I’m certain” jack spoke as he started the car, eyes glued to the road,

“Surgical trophies?” Will didn’t really need to ask, he thought he should though, 

“Yes, stomach.” 

“The mutilations?” will kept his eyes on the growing city around him 

“While the victim was alive, yes. He was a knife salesman” jacks words caused wills brows to furrow slightly,

“A knife salesman?” 

“Expensive ones, good quality expensive ones” jack continued and will almost scoffed, wondering what Hannibal’s knife man had done to wind up in the hands of the Ripper.

“What? Are you saying the ripper likes to cook now” will chose his words carefully,

“Maybe” jack shrugged “or maybe the man just, ticked him off” he sighed “either way we have two more chances”. Will commended the blind Hope jack still possessed after all this time. The ripper would never be caught, unless he wanted to be. Or, apparently, unless will wanted him to be. Will couldn’t help but smile. 

The drive was only a few minutes, the car stopped outside expensive looking shops in the city. Will had sometimes wandered past them, not feeling welcome inside any of them. He imagined Dr Lecter found them to be a lot more agreeable. They got out and jack led him into a cordoned off shop front, ‘Roberts knives’. 

_ Imaginative . _

Will followed jack through the front of the shop, a light and bright room with nothing else but a receptionists desk. The receptionist in question was crying by the steps of the building, having found the owner an hour prior. Next he was led into another room, a little less sparkling than the first, walls lined with knives and a body in the middle. 

The man was tied to a chair, his feet were free though, his head dropped unceremoniously backwards. His tie was too tight, it had been pulled and twisted, but it wasn’t what killed him. There was a perfectly cut oval where his stomach should’ve been, made by one of his own knives will presumed. The hole was filled with notes, tens and twenty’s spilling from him and onto the floor. 

 

Will felt one of the first things he always felt at a ripper scene; jealousy. Jealousy that the Ripper could spend so much time on something that wasn’t him. He scolded himself for the thought and focused on Beverly, Zeller and Price instead. 

“He was bled to death, obviously” Price studied the hole for a moment “but no signs of struggle apart from the very tight tie, and we can’t even be sure that isn’t an aspect of the—piece” he grimaced 

“His hands are tied” will spoke up 

“Not with rope” Beverly moved round the chair, directing Will to join her. 

Wills stomach turned slightly at the sight, the mans arms and hands were wrapped and cracked around each other to form a mock rope, “was he alive for it?” Will questioned, stepping back.

“More than likely” Zeller piped up 

“These notes” price pointed “fake” 

“Fake?” Will questioned, it didn’t sit exactly right with him “that’s not like the ripper” he studied the stomach again, 

“Unless he was trying to tell us something” Beverly nodded her head “Robert Salvardi, He was embezzling funds” she studied the tablet in front of her “and since just about last month selling very expensive fake knives”. 

“The Rippers nothing if not meticulous” Price spoke up “all the knives, usually face the other way, they’ve been turned to face him” he laughed a small chuckle “you have to hand it to him—“ he started but stopped upon seeing jacks glare “yup”.

“Is it him?” Jack spoke up, Will Turned to him for a moment before the pendulum swung. 

_He stared at the body before him, weak and shivering. He felt disgust at the spluttering, snivelling little thing and cut into his stomach. He focused on what he could feel and it was undoubtedly familiar to him. It almost smelt of Hannibal. There was rage but it was contained and calculated and sizzling._

_“This is the ultimate ending, I will take your greedy stomach with one of your knives and I will watch you bleed out” he stared at the pulsing hole in the mans skin, blooming with blood and fake notes “you will bleed and die here, on unfamiliar grounds-you do not deserve a comfortable death”. Will felt the anger coarse through him, and relished in it. It was hot and sticky and seductive._

_Suddenly they were in the mans shop, the man was dead weight now-cumbersome but not entirely useless. Will stood behind him and cracked his hands around each other, “I don’t need you to be alive for this, I don’t care” will twisted and cracked the last finger “I just wanted you too bleed”._

_“You are—not to be trusted” will spoke, turning the knives on display “I will make sure the world knows it”._

_Will jumped, a hand was on top of his, helping him turn and place the knives. He recognised it instantly as Hannibal’s, It was warm and seething with anger. Will felt Hannibal’s body behind him, Hannibal’s breath in his ear, Hannibal’s hands over his,_

_“You are such a clever boy” the man rasped “so so clever”,_

_“I usually feel more disgust than anger” will’s breath almost caught but he powered through it “but this, is just rage” he felt Hannibal’s hand on his waist and almost moaned at the touch._

_“He meddled with my cooking” He felt Hannibal’s teeth along his neck, “you understand?” A low chuckle coerced through Hannibal and sat in wills stomach._

_“I think so” will rasped. he yelled as Hannibal’s turned him round roughly, backing him into the shelves behind._

_“Are you excited will?” Hannibal’s deep brown eyes flooded with jet black and wills hairs stood on end “hmm?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Oh precious thing” Hannibal’s knuckles skated wills cheekbone carefully “I’m so very pleased” his smile was wide and toothy and soon it wasn’t there._

_Hannibal’s head cracked, antlers piercing through his greying locks and spreading black across his body. Soon he was staring at the Wendigo, and he could feel his lungs stop working. His heart contracted in his chest, threatening to suck backwards and out into the unknown. The wendigos hand was in his stomach, rifling through whatever was inside it with no remorse and he could feel the—_

“Will!” Jacks voice boomed into his head, flying through Hannibal and the murder and the wendigo at an alarming speed. 

“I—I-“ will spluttered, eyes shooting open. He stumbled backwards, fear bouncing across every inch of his face. He felt his back against the knife shelve and lept forwards. He jumped as jacks hands grasped his shoulders. 

“Will!” He called again, will couldn’t reply he was clammy and he was shaking. He could feel panic boiling up his throat. Will felt jacks hands replace themselves with Beverly’s, he felt himself being wheeled from the room and he felt eyes glued to him. He also felt Hannibal, everywhere. 

After a few minutes of the quiet hallway his breathing calmed considerably, he made a mental note to thank beverly. his palms were uncomfortably sweaty, he could feel the panic swirl in his stomach but he wouldn’t let it up this time. Will felt like he wasn’t real, Beverly crouching opposite him wasn’t helping to ground the world either. Then jack appeared. 

“Do you want to explain?” Jack slammed the door behind him, earning a scowl from Beverly, causing will to jump.

“The—“ wills voice was hollow, he couldn’t grab onto anything in the world around him properly “it’s the ripper he—“ 

“No!” Jack bellowed “you lost yourself completely in there, you opened your eyes and didn’t know where you were!” 

“Jack I—it’s fine” will shook his head, feeling beads of sweat drop from his hair,

“Don’t try and tell me  that was fine” jack snapped “you said you’d come to me will, you said you’d talk to me” he sighed 

“I know I—I just-I just got lost” Will stammered, he felt Beverly sit next to him 

“How lost?” Jack bellowed 

“I don’t know” 

“You don’t, know” Jack turned on his feet

“Jack—“ Beverly started 

“Katz! In that room now!” Jack pointed back to the crime scene. She looked as if she would challenge him, but her shoulders dropped and she stood up, shooting will an apologetic look before leaving.

“Talk to me” jack implored 

“It’s fine—“ will struggled “it’s fine i—“

“Go home” the man sighed “now” 

“The rip—“ 

“Home! Now!” He boomed through the hallway “call me about the murder when you have a chance” 

He didn’t reply, he waited for jack to returnto the other room and dropped against the wall. The world was spinning from his grasp, he couldn’t latch onto anything around him. He was stuck in the room with the ripper, with Hannibal. 

Will contemplated getting a taxi, but walking seemed more appropriate. Being able to feel the air on his face usually helped. as he left the shop he spotted a butchers-one Hannibal must’ve visited before. Then his thoughts fell to dinner;

_“Meat, or if you prefer-fish”_

_ “I’ll let you decide ” _

The butchers was, not his kind of shop, the people there were not his people. They had spotted the shaking sweaty man with second hand flannels and decided against him almost immediately. The customers were like Hannibal, well dressed and a step above everyone else. But they weren’t the same as Hannibal, they turned their noses up in rudeness almost instantly. He studied the counter before him, trying to ignore the butcher; 

_“A lamb, destined for slaughter”_

Will landed on lamb chop, it was expensive and something Hannibal would appreciate. Then he walked home, passing the streets and buildings that seemed to help ground him. He used to enjoy people watching, but he saw too much now. It used to be like looking through frosted glass, now it was a clear fucking window. 

He fed his dogs, let them out to run through the garden and thought about Hannibal. Will found himself staring, out his own window and Into Hannibal’s. As his eyes roamed his thoughts did the same; to the cut of lamb in the fridge, to the murder this morning-and the many more to come. He wondered what the man did, assuming it was the same man who’s screams he heard the evening prior. It rattled like electric in his bones to think about, the Rippers reasons, methods, tools.

 

Wills thoughts continued but seemed to drift to the back of his head as he was suddenly but slowly somewhere else.

 

_He was in Dr Lector’s kitchen, the man stood by the stove-someone was sizzling in a pan. Will heard a rustle, followed by heavy hooves, and turned to meet the stag. Jet black and eyes filled with burning hunger, he turned back to Lecter who had disappeared—replaced with the wendigo, whom will knows all too well. Suddenly he felt sharp teeth crushing through his arm, wet sickly blood poured through his hand and the—_

Will was jolted back into his thoughts and into his room, eyes roaming frantically for a second before his breathing calmed down. The afternoon had turned into evening. 

 

He was busy recollecting his thoughts when he felt familiar eyes burning his skin, he looked for them in his room but they weren’t there. 

Then he spotted him; Dr Lecter was stood in his window, full body turned towards wills own. He was sipping from a wine glass with an amused, if not smug, smile on his face. Will could feel his throat tighten, stuck to his chair against the mans gaze. He watched as brown eyes trailed his body-he felt them like ghosting fingers. Leaving goosebumps whenever they went. Hannibal raised a brow, contemplating Will once more before nodding towards his kitchen. He turned and waltzed slowly out of view, leaving will gripping his chair. 

“Good evening will” the door pulled open, Hannibal looked out at Will—enjoying the scruffy mans appearance. He looked a little out of time, Hannibal presumed it was a result of wherever will was moments ago “please, come inside” he stepped aside, allowing will to pass.

“Tell me” Hannibal spoke as he closed the door-will listened for the click-unable to meet Hannibal’s eyes right away “Have you made a habit of staring through my windows?” Will doesn’t need to look up, he can hear a smile on the mans tongue.

_He had noticed it once or twice before, the man next door peering into his home. He didn’t pay it much mind, after all—people are nosy. And he knew how to keep people quiet._

_He hadn’t specified a time for their dinner and knew Will would be waiting, but the man didn’t look like he was in the world at all. He was going somewhere else, his eyes drifted from Hannibal’s window and then snapped closed. How interesting he was, sitting and sweating under what hannibal could only assume was his own imagination. The mans body was relaxed, but his face wasn’t. It betrayed his thoughts quite deliciously._

_Hannibal felt a pang Of want, deep from his stomach, as he watched the man. His hair begged for Hannibal to pull it, his jaw clenched and fell away in a manner that electrified Hannibal’s skin. He smiled as will’s hands wrapped around the seats arms, his throat pulled inwards for a moment and Hannibal noticed his own breath catch. He then found wills arms, lean and tense against the chair. Hannibal wanted to wrap himself around them, see how much he could swallow before he couldn’t breathe. Suddenly will’s eyes snapped open, they were big and full of something Hannibal couldn’t recognise. Will seemed to search the room for a moment before finding him._

 

_Hannibal, Who’s heart had never melted for anything beautiful, fluttered and fell in his chest like a baby bird._

“It proved to be useful” Will met Lecter’s gaze warily, watching a smile pull on the corners of his mouth “in the end” 

“Is this the end will?” Hannibal’s eyes studied will for a moment before he collected two wine glasses, 

“No, I don’t think so Dr Lecter, do you?” Will took the glass of wine offered to him, feeling Hannibal’s fingers brush his own.

“I very much hope not” the man smiled, tapping will’s glass with his own. 

Will let silence balance the heavy atmosphere in the house before he spoke again, eyeing the prepared but not busy kitchen around him, “you haven’t started cooking yet?”,

“I like to put on a show, I find that cooking is more of a performance than anything else” Hannibal watched as thoughts passed will’s eyes, before noticing the parcel he held, “may I ask what you’ve brought with you?”.

“Lamb” will spoke, thankfully keeping his nerves more or less at bay “I thought I should provide the meat” his stomach twisted at the expression across Hannibal’s face. Flashing a rapid succession of emotions in front of him; intrigue, offence, anger—something else will didn’t recognise at all. 

“Its not often guests bring their own food”  _how deliciously rude_ , Hannibal surprised himself in not killing the man then and there. 

“It’s not often I dine with a cannibal” will spoke with enough venom to grab Hannibal’s attention—the mask dropped. Replaced with a rabid smile and angry eyes, they seemed to soften quickly though. Will missed them as they sunk away. He stepped back, the air was too hot between them. So hot it clung to wills skin.

Hannibal eyed the package for a moment before his gaze shifted back to Will, “what cut did you choose?” His tone changed slightly, he took a step forward and closed the gap will created. Will lifted the brown paper wrapped package and presented it to Hannibal, the Doctor surveyed it for a moment before taking it. 

“Chop” will swallowed thickly, Hannibal’s eyes caught his own and his breath caught in his chest just the same. 

 

“Interesting cut” Hannibal mused “the word originates from London when butchers began serving individual cuts of meat” he moved his eyes from Will for a moment, toward the kitchen, and yearned to turn back again. He decided against it for fear of not being able to move and head toward the busy room, unflinching against wills steady eyes “cannibalism implies a shared status” Hannibal spoke as he began preparing the meat, “don’t you think?” He looked up to Will, as if this was normal dinner conversation.

 

“Your the same species” will shrugged, taking a few more steps into the home-trying to digest every detail “aren’t you?” 

 

“Technically ” Hannibal returned, watching as Will fiddled with ornaments and art pieces. His fingers danced over sculptures and cabinets, Hannibal committed the sight to memory “people are more like pigs—perhaps sheep” _sheep at the most,_ Hannibal thought.

 

“And your the wolf?” Will turned for a second, catching Hannibal’s gaze. The man was unmistakably beautiful, poised and composed but somewhat feral. He reminded Will of something ethereal, like old paintings of the devil. Beautiful and surrounded by destruction. 

 

“Yes” Hannibal replied simply, Will watched as the mans hands fluttered over the food delicately. He was wearing a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows so Will could gawk at his arms—toned and strong and Will should stop staring at his arms. 

 

“Where did you learn to cook?” Will found the words left his mouth before he could protest the uselessness of the question,

 

“I watched my mother cook when I was a child, I helped her sometimes—but for the most part I taught myself,” Hannibal smiled at the question, enjoying the mans interest in him—as well as his interest in the Ripper,

 

“Your mother?” Will hadn’t thought about the ripper having a family, it had slipped his mind completely and now sounded like the a fetched idea, 

 

“Yes, she and my father died when I was young” Hannibal continued season the lamb, well aware of Will’s eyes on him “I was an orphan, until my uncle took me in” he looked up and met will’s eyes “I’m supposing family is somewhat of a foreign concept to you?”, 

 

“Yes” will nodded, looking out the window at an attempt to avoid eye contact-it was rapidly forcing his attention somewhere it wasn’t helpful being “yes I never—yes” 

 

“Then we are the same” Hannibal spoke, a look in his eye that for once will didn’t understand, and Wills breath caught up to him far too quickly—processing the statement would have to wait until another day. 

 

He allowed himself to become distracted with the doctors cooking instead, hands dancing over ingredients and his body manoeuvring around the kitchen. Lecter owned the room around him and that was something will knew too well, his body was commanding and imposing and his mind was equally so, especially in the kitchen. Hannibal had left the chops to sit in a marinade, a sweet smell that filled wills nostrils instantly. He wanted to lean in until the smell drowned him but wouldn’t take a step towards the Doctor.His hands moved, with experience and skill, over the vegetables he was chopping before he stilled;

 

“It’s impolite to stare” will jumped a little at the sudden knife cutting through his thoughts,

 

“Sorry I was just—“ Will made no attempt to turn away from the sight before him,

 

“Would you like to help?” Hannibal had found it hard to not squirm under will’s gaze for the past few minutes and didn’t want to try any longer. The man looked a little taken aback by the request, his brows furrowed and his mouth parted, which caused Hannibal’s stomach to turn and drop.  _What a precious little thing._

 

“I—if I can” will replied, before his brain had time to stop him, and stepped into the controlled busyness of Hannibal’s kitchen. 

 

“Finish chopping the vegetables for me?” Hannibal posed it like a question, passing Will the knife, but it was more of an order. An order that will followed almost instantly, he was scarily compliant to the man next to him. He could feel the heat from Lecter’s body, it enveloped him like smoke. Up close wills eyes strayed to Hannibal’s arms and hands again, he was able to see the muscles that moved beneath Lecter’s skin and felt a claw in his throat. 

 

It was a fight for Will to tear his eyes away and focus on the few carrots below him; cut into desperately beautiful sheets and sticks. Will realised it was a daunting task to live up to the Doctors knife skills. Whilst being competent in the kitchen, and not a stranger to gutting fish. He didn’t have to be delicate. 

 

And a big part of him didn’t wasn’t to mess up the Rippers meal.

 

Suddenly Hannibal shifted, turning towards Will. The heat was closer—too close for Will to not be distracted by it. Will felt his pulse rise and breath catch as Hannibal leant towards him, “it’s just a carrot will” his voice was low and rumbled across wills neck. Hannibal’s chest pressed into Wills back, shifting as he spoke “you’ll find it easier if you curve your knuckles-like—good”. Will didn’t know what to do with the jump of pride he felt in his chest. He wanted to lean into Hannibal’s touch, it was steady and inviting behind him. He had to hold back a groan As Hannibal stood back and retuned to the lamb before him. 

 

“Do you cook?” Hannibal broke the silence jarringly,

 

“If I find the time” Will seemed to be stuck between his dogs, the Ripper and Jack Crawford. Little time for anything in between. 

 

“Too busy with the Fbi I expect?” whenever the name left Hannibal’s mouth it sounded like it left a bad taste. 

 

“Something like that” will’s laugh was delicious, a breathy sort of rasp that Hannibal filed into his memory palace instantly. He wanted to replay it over and over until it was all he heard. His laugh was accompanied by a wide smile, it threatened to buckle Hannibal’s Knees before Will hid it away. 

 

“Do you dislike your smile?” Will started at the question, 

 

“Not so much dislike as—disapprove” Will started to dice the onions with Hannibal’s nod “it allows people to see things I don’t want them too” Will had always found them too revealing for his liking, in other people and himself. 

 

“You don’t like being seen?” Hannibal took the sliced carrots with a smile “these are very good” he grinned, dropping them into a bowl filled with that same marinade. 

 

“Not by everyone, not all the time” wills answer was simple but revealed a lot more than he knew it did. He wanted to be someone will wanted to be seen by. Hannibal watched as Will finished dicing the onions and placed the knife down,

 

“Thank you will” The Doctor eyes buried into him and will felt his nerves crackle. 

 

“Anything else?” Will met Hannibal’s gaze for a moment, his brain began to swim as soon as he did-so he turned away. 

 

“Not for the meantime” Hannibal fought to meet wills eyes again but didn’t win “but you were very helpful”, Will felt a heat claw at his chest for a moment before he moved away from the kitchen. He found himself studying the house around him again, he could feel Hannibal running through it. He almost drowned in it, it was smothering him. 

 

“What do you find so interesting about my home?” Lecter enquired, eyes trained on wills wandering hands. 

 

“It’s interesting—not the home you’d imagine for a cannibalistic serial killer” will surprised himself again, apparently he didn’t have any survival instincts.

 

_Rude boy._ “I suppose not” Hannibal laughed a little, unable to keep is mask screwed on around the scruffy man “what did you imagine?”,

 

Wills lips pursed deliciously as he thought, another memory flew into Hannibal’s palace and he relished it. The man tapped his fingers on the counter a few times before speaking again “less pristine maybe? Certainly not this—lavish” will eyes a painting hanging above a fireplace, the birth of Venus. 

 

“Did you think I was some half crazed lunatic” Hannibal found the notion amusing, 

 

“No, your crimes—scream sophistication” Hannibal felt his pulse jump a little as he listened “your refined, a Doctor, you have taste” will listed, trying not to be distracted by Hannibal’s stare “you look down on people with no taste, you despise them—your a perfectionist”,

 

“My home doesn’t amount to that?” Hannibal was sure his curiosity could never be sated when will was involved 

 

“It does, it screams sophistication—it screams you so much it’s almost deafening” will noticed Hannibal swallow, hands now gripping the counter instead of anything he was cooking with, eyes fixed on Will “But I expected more of the ripper to show through perhaps” Will landed, watching the small smile spread along Hannibal’s face with interest. 

 

“That would be reckless” Hannibal gleamed, “some may say stupid”, 

 

“The Ripper isn’t stupid, He’s sadistic and he is himself when he kills” will spoke and saw through Hannibal more than he had done before, the man was practically transparent. Will craved the Ripper, to see him fully and unreserved, “where do you feel like yourself Dr Lecter?” He met Hannibal’s eyes and his breath caught a little. His stare was intoxicating, 

 

“Maybe I will show you one day” Hannibal couldn’t remove his eyes from Will, “but for now” he smiled a little “dinner”.

 

“Lamb, with blood orange, mustard seed farfalle with sage and peppers in minted pea pods” Hannibal spoke smoothly, placing wills plate delicately on the table. Will tried hard not to revel in Hannibal’s presence so close behind him. 

 

“It looks delicious” will couldn’t help but smile at the plate before him, it was beautiful—like a work of art.

 

“Thank you” Hannibal smiled, settling opposite Will. The dining room was brilliantly decorated, dark wood, deep purple and blue filled wills gaze. Hannibal had covered his white shirt with a tweed waistcoat and jacket. Will watched his plate for a moment before taking a bite, a moan flooded his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“This is—amazing” will marvelled 

 

“I’m glad you like it” Hannibal chuckled, savouring a bite of the food 

 

“Do you dislike the taste?” Will let his curiosity speak for him, he stumbled at the confused look on Lecters face before starting again “compared to your usual-cuts?” Will landed, thinking back to the stomach cut from Roberts body.

 

Hannibal laughed, looking down at his plate for a moment “I like any meat, as long as it is prepared well”,

 

“We found a body today” will didn’t look up, he didn’t want to find Hannibal’s eyes,

 

“You did?” Hannibal raised his brows, 

 

“It was the man from yesterday wasn’t it?” Will took another bite, trying hard to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible. 

_“Hello Robert” he smiled at the man, who offered a confused expression back to him. He had dull eyes, a sunken sort of face and thin weedy hair. Nothing like Will, Hannibal thought to the features the man and felt his stomach stir with desire. He should draw him._

_“Do I...do I know you?” The man snivelled, a disgusting trait the pigs seemed to posses “what-whats happening?” Hannibal watched with vague interest as the man tried to discern his surroundings._

_“Nothing you don’t deserve” Hannibal studied the man for a moment more before turning towards a metal table behind him “you were—awfully rude” he sighed, remembering the less than tasty shopping experience a few days ago._

_“Rude? I—“ he struggled again, pulling against the restrains Hannibal knew wouldn’t break “I don’t—understand” of course he didn’t, they were all the same-apart from Will. Will was so different hannibal struggled to place him anywhere._

_“You will” Hannibal brandished a knife before the man for a moment, meeting his sweaty gaze with disgust._

_“That’s—one, that’s one of my knifes, y-you were in my shop...what-whats happening-whats going on” Hannibal found some pleasure in the look of realisation that fleeted past the mans face._

_“I thought it was fitting” Hannibal twisted it in his hands for a moment “I have to say, it is excellent quality” he slipped a smile and watched how it affected the man._

_“P-please don’t kill me” the man still tried to pull backwards, amusing Hannibal slightly “I—I can give you money I can—“_

_“I do not want your money” Hannibal turned again, Will could have blackmailed him for anything—but he chose to see, “I have enough money” he drew on a plastic apron from his left, not expecting to get particularly bloody “you are much more useful to me in other ways”._

 

“What did he do?” The question spun Hannibal out of the memory quickly, he looked up to meet Will’s blue eyes,  _phenomenal_. 

 

“What did he do?” Hannibal repeated, pursing his lips and leaning back in his chair, far too relaxed for will’s liking. 

 

“You don’t kill without reason—I feel the reason every time I look at your, work” will grated, 

 

“What a clever boy you are” Hannibal mused, a smile creasing his face-the words sent a visible shiver down will’s spine “tell me will, if you see my reasons why do you need me to explain them?” 

 

“I see them, I don’t know them” will noted how their food had been abandoned, he also noted something it Hannibal’s eyes that told him the man didn’t care,

 

“What did you see, William?” Hannibal’s tongue darted out quickly, licking the thin curve of his lips. Will felt his hairs stand on end almost instantly. 

 

“I saw anger, I usually see anger but—equal parts...contempt” will mused “anger outweighed contempt this time” 

 

“Did it?” Hannibal’s blood was pumping double its usual speed, the man before him was laying out the feelings behind his crime like he was reading a book. It was intoxicating and Hannibal craved it more and more every time he got a taste.

 

“What, did he do” Will felt anger bubble in his throat but managed to push it down, 

 

“He was rude” Hannibal sucked his teeth for a moment, regarding Will and then regarding wills jacket un-subtly “how many dogs do you have, Will?” He twisted his head and will let out a short laugh. 

 

“What?” He raised his brows in disbelief,

 

“Your jacket, dog hair— it’s all different” Hannibal mused 

 

“Seven” will answered, he didn’t like that he gave in so quickly. 

 

Hannibal laughed again, “seven?” 

 

“Strays” will spoke, internally kicking himself. Some part of him loved that the ripper took an interest, the other was wary of it. 

 

“How do—“ Hannibal started 

 

“What did Robert do?” Will interjected 

 

“Mr Graham” Hannibal couldn’t stop a smile slipping through his mask, he could listen to the man before him be rude for hours on end “it is rude to interrupt” 

 

“If you cared about me being rude you would’ve killed me by now” it was will’s turn to smile, a new confidence found somewhere in his stomach. 

 

Suddenly Hannibal’s hand flew to a sharp knife resting on the table, before will could react the man had leapt over the table-surging for Will with the eyes of the Ripper. Will scrambled upwards but Hannibal caught him by his arms, twisting them behind his back and pinning the knife to his throat. Wills breath was short, fear piercing through every vein in his body. Hannibal was hot and flush to his back, the knife was cold on his throat and Will was quickly losing confidence in what was real and what wasn’t. 

 

“Do you want me to kill you will?” Hannibal asked, his breath rattled across wills neck, the smug bastard could probably see the hairs raise. 

 

“Do you want to kill me?” Will swallowed and felt the cool Knick of the blade 

 

“Very much so” Hannibal purred “it would be...divine” the grip on will’s arms tightened slightly. 

 

Will shivered as Hannibal sniffed at his neck, a hum emanating from the man behind him “did you just smell me?” Will choked out a reply, almost amused. 

 

Almost.

 

“Difficult to avoid” Hannibal thrummed “your cologne, something with a ship on the bottle?” Will could hear the mans grin and wanted to punch it, 

 

“I keep...getting it for Christmas” will fought the urge to lean back into Hannibal

 

“Hmmm” was the only reply, will swore he could feel Hannibal’s nose graze his neck. It filled his stomach with something Will hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

“Are you going to kill me Dr Lecter?” Will heard the hitch in Hannibal’s breath and tried to ward off a smile.

 

“Do you” Hannibal pressed the knife into wills throat, eliciting a sharp gasp “want me too” he watched at the blade pierced will’s skin deliciously, cooper filling the air.

 

“Hannibal” will all but moaned, the cut on his neck had felt painful—deliciously so. He wanted it again, needed it again. Hannibal’s heat was intoxicating. He was unaware of the apparent neediness In his voice until he heard Hannibal chuckle against his neck. 

 

“Answer me, will” Hannibal spoke again, his voice was thick this time-laced with something will couldn’t place. He pressed the knife again, eliciting a  _gorgeously_ low growl from Will. 

 

“Yes” wills brain didn’t have time to stop his body, his head spinning with a mixture of feelings he didn’t want to list. 

 

Hannibal laughed; a sickly sweet, caramel sort of laugh that pricked the base of wills spine, “oh precious thing, I want too” He all but growled, comfort that Will shouldn’t find comfort in laced his voice “but not yet, there’s so much more to be done”. 

 

With that Hannibal pulled away, the knife disappearing somewhere will couldn’t see. He was dazed, arousal and anger clawing at his insides like rabid dogs. He didn’t turn until Hannibal’s hands were on his shoulders, twisting him round. Hannibal smiled, if Will didn’t know him better it could’ve been fondly, and touched will’s flushed cheek “I will see you tomorrow” Hannibal’s thumb grazed his cheekbone and Will wanted to melt. 

 

“Dinner?” Will found his voice, annoyed at how hoarse it was—trying to gain control over the situation seemed pointless. That would have to wait for tomorrow.

 

“Yes, Dinner” Hannibal nodded, his hands fell from wills cheeks and a finger brushed the stinging cut on his neck. Will hissed and Hannibal’s grin widened, He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it slightly. Wills stomach opened up and fluttered to the floor, threatening to pull him with it. The taste delighted Hannibal more than any food he could cook, he was tasting Will Graham and it was divine. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question” 

 

“Tomorrow” Hannibal’s eyes softened in a way that struck will as truthfulness “I promise”. 

 

Will dreamt that night, of inky black hands and silky lips. He dreamt of Hannibal’s lips on his, on his neck—kissing the wounds he left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was surprisingly gay for chapter two huh? I can pretend to care if you want? I love these too idiots too much.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! I hope you enjoy, it is exactly 4:08 am so—factor that into it. This chapter is a bit everywhere and the story seems to take shape with the next one. As much as I tried I couldn’t make this one Work any better? Besides that I hope you enjoy and I’d love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me fed, safe and warm as I don’t do this for the money. 
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
